moments in time
by alessandriana
Summary: Goddamn random alien technology, Cam grumbled. Yeah, let's just leave it lying around where anyone could wander in and turn it on by accident! Three unrelated ficlets written for a livejournal challenge. All three now uploaded.
1. been through the desert

Written for the drabble tree over at the samcameron livejournal community; however, all of these drabbles are gen.

* * *

_i've been through the desert on a deer with six legs_

_by alessandriana _

"Is that a deer with six legs?" Cameron asked, canting his head at an angle. His voice was somewhat slurred. "Because it sure looks like one to me."

Sam patted him comfortingly on the leg, and turned to look at Daniel and Teal'c. "Definitely a concussion," she said.

"No, I'm serious!" Cam protested, waving a hand around vaguely in the air. "It's right over there!"

Sam turned to look, just to humor him. And what did you know. It _was_ a deer with six legs. "What do you know," she said. "It _is_ a deer with six legs."

"Told you so!" Cameron crowed.

Daniel took a step towards the creature, a hand half-raised, and, startled at the motion, the deer fled back into the forest. Daniel stopped, and shrugged, dropping his hand as he turned back to the rest of the team. "Must not be used to people," he said.

Teal'c crouched down in front of Cameron and peered closely at his pupils, one of which was larger than the other. "In any event, you still have a concussion, ColonelMitchell," he said. "Whether it was a six legged deer or not."

Sam laughed, and hooked one of Cameron's arms over her shoulder. Daniel took his other side. Teal'c took point.

"Come on, let's get home," Sam said, and they started off down the path.


	2. no such thing as perfect

Written for the drabble tree challenge over at the samcameron livejournal community; however, all of these drabbles are gen.

These drabbles are all standalones.

* * *

_no such thing as perfect_

_by alessandriana_

"I could have you court-martialed for disobeying a direct order," Landry said, crouching down in front of Mitchell.

"Go ahead, sir," Mitchell said, not lifting his head from where it was propped on his knees. His voice came out muffled. "It would probably be a relief."

Landry sighed, anger evaporating. To be honest, he hadn't been all that angry at Mitchell in the first place. Angry at the Ori, on the other hand...

"You did what you could," he said. "And you got our men out alive."

"_Our_ men, sir. No one else's. The rest of PX3-449 is gone." Cameron raised his head, looking Landry in the eye.

"You can't take care of the whole universe, Mitchell," Landry said. "Sometimes all you can do is look out for the men around you."

"That isn't good enough!" Cameron exploded, slamming his hand into the wall behind him. It took a second for the pain to hit, and then he flinched, curling around his already-broken fist.

"Then find a way to _make_ it good enough, Mitchell," Landry said. He levered himself to his feet, knees crackling as he stood. "God, I'm getting too old for this," he said, mostly to himself. Then he reached down a hand. "Now, come on. Let's get you back to the infirmary. Your team was getting worried."


	3. make way for the

Written for the drabble tree challenge over at the samcameron livejournal community; however, all of these drabbles are gen.

These drabbles are all standalones.

* * *

_make way for the..._

_by alessandriana_

"Goddamn random alien technology," Cam grumbled, opening the door and trying to shoo his team through, hoping they'd head towards the Stargate on their own."Yeah, let's just leave it lying around where anyone could wander in and turn it on by accident! That makes so much sense!"

Unfortunately, his team wasn't cooperating. Ducks apparently didn't like to take orders.

"And who the hell makes a machine that turns people into ducks? What possible purpose could that have?" He kept talking, even as he chased his teammates around the room. Duck!Sam kept running around and around his feet, apparently trying to trip him up. He was fairly certain she (and Daniel and Teal'c) was laughing at him.

Finally he got them corralled into a corner of the room. In lieu of anything better, he emptied out his pack and gently transferred the ducklings into the bottom, where they quickly calmed down and nestled together quietly.

"I really hope Dr. Lee can figure out how to reverse this," he told them as he carefully lifted his pack and began to make the trip back to the Stargate. He wanted his normal team back.

Though, he had to admit... they were kind of cute.


End file.
